Time to fly!
by the princess of the desert
Summary: What happened if Usagi and Mamoru got locked in a closest by Motoki. What would happen if he decided to have a little fun... Chapter 4 up now!
1. It all begins

The light flickered on, disturbing the people in the background. Mamoru and Usagi were at the crown arcade, fighting as usual.  
  
"What was that" asked Usagi, as she finished yelling at the darkhaired man.  
  
Mamoru shrugged his shoulders, "Why would you care, Odango" he asked her, amusement was laced evenly through his words.  
  
Usagi shook her head at him, her eyes narrowing as he said to her the most horrible name that she was ever called. She glared evilly at him. "Do I care, Mamoru-baka?" she asked him, her eyes never leaving his twisted expression.  
  
From behind the counter, Motoki stuck his head out. After deciding it was safe enough to show himself he walked over to the two figures and smiled gently at them. "Glad to see you are getting along" he remarked, his voice betraying the expression on his face.  
  
Usagi stuck her tongue out at him, only half aware that he had made a sarcastic comment towards them. "I am not a baka, like some people" she declared, directing her comment towards a certain dark-haired man wearing black.  
  
Mamoru shook his head, at what he though was a childish display. "Whatever Odango" he said as he slung his bag over his shoulder, ready to leave the bitter argument.  
  
Motoki held Mamoru tightly by the arm. "Not that fast buster" he said as he stood in front of Usagi and Mamoru, making sure that they wouldn't have a good escape route.  
  
"What now" complained Mamoru as he tried to shake Motoki's grip from his arm.  
  
Motoki gently grabbed Usagi by the arm and tightened his grip on Mamoru's arm. "You two are going to sort out your difference whether you like it or not" he told them as he walked them towards the back of the arcade.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" Usagi asked as she turned to glare at her so-called friend.  
  
Motoki wasn't giving up that easily, he found an empty room and pushed them both into it.  
  
"Motoki, what are you doing?" The black-haired man suspiciously asked, he was aware of Motoki's cunning movements when he was pissed, but didn't understand what he was going to do with him and Odango.  
  
The blonde smiled menacingly at Mamoru. "I thought you would be even lesser than a baka when it came to knowledge"  
  
Mamoru snorted at the blonde and tried to struggle through Motoki's tight embrace. "Look who's talking" he resorted as he stared at Motoki's freaky expression.  
  
"In you two" Motoki said sternly as he pushed both Mamoru and Usagi into the dark, musty closet.  
  
The two fell into the closest with a loud 'bang' and heard the door lock behind them. "You are not getting out till you can both work out your differences" Motoki declared as he got ready to walk away from the pair.  
  
"But Motoki.." Usagi wailed, her voice muffled from being pushed into a big, black jacket.  
  
"No Buts" Motoki said as he walked away, leaving the pair to sort out their difference." And no killing" Motoki yelled as he existed the spare, dark room.  
  
***  
  
Usagi accidentally banged herself into something hard. "Ouch" she said rubbing her hand gently over the sore on her head.  
  
"Watch it" Mamoru all but yelled as he pushed the blonde off his pants buckle.  
  
Usagi picked herself off the floor and stared angrily into Mamoru's eyes, which was hard too do since it was so dark. "This is all your fault!" she shouted as she moved as far away from Mamoru as possible.  
  
"Sure Odango" Mamoru drawled as he brushed some imaginary dust off his dark blazer. "this is all MY fault, it is my fault we argue and by fault we-" Mamoru was suddenly cut off by the sound of a warm body being slammed into his. 


	2. who can you trust?

Chapter 2 3/1/03  
  
  
  
She giggled nervously as she picked herself off him. "Sorry Mamo-baka"  
  
He glared at her. "Mamo- baka?"  
  
She stood up and tried to edge herself away from him, but after much struggle she realised the furthest she would get without touching was about a centimetre. And that was if she wanted to be wedged in between a dusty mop, and a rusty bucket.  
  
He found himself also moving back. Sure the Odango was cute. But in his mind, if he couldn't feel her or see her than he could just ignore her and pray that the weird feelings he was experiencing would just go away. But he was at loss for words when they didn't, in fact her felt them getting stronger and stronger.  
  
Mamoru heard a painful whimper, he decided to move closer to her and see what was wrong.  
  
"What's wrong, Odango?" he asked.  
  
She tried to move away from him, but found herself moving closer to the object that had pierced her. "Go away" she managed to say, her teeth were gritted. She could barely deal with deal with the painful throbbing.  
  
He instantly knew that she was injured. The sound of her voice, was enough.   
  
"I'm training to be a doctor, so maybe I can help"  
  
The closest was dark and musty but she couldn't help noticing the worried tone in his voice. She imagined that if she saw his face right then, the expression would be totally different to the one she was used to. She didn't know what to think, should she trust him and take the risk that he would laugh and turn his back. Or could she laugh it off, and somehow, someway deal with the pain and know that he wouldn't try and make fun of her.  
  
"If you don't want to go through anymore pain, then please let me take a look" He wasn't sure why he was being so nice to her. But he didn't really have a choice the words just came pouring out of him. Like they were meant to be said.  
  
She hesitated, but after trying to move herself backwards, she gave up. The pain was too intense. She reluctantly moved closer to him and gave him a tight smile.  
  
"It hurts here," she said, pointing to her chest.  
  
*  
  
AN: sorry for the late chapter, I just haven't really been inspire. But I will try and finish this story up, it'll probbaly be another 1 or 2 chapters. 


	3. Kiss and tell

Mamoru laughed. "Good one Odango"  
  
Usagi sighed and tried to move as far away from him as possible, which was really hard because the closest was really small and cramped.  
  
"I'm telling you the truth"  
  
"Yeah right" Mamoru barked looking into Usagi's anxious blue eyes, which were looking at him with an expression of hurt and shock. When her expression didn't fade, he sighed softly.  
  
"Okay I'm sorry, Usagi" He said, keen to be the victor. "I really thought you were joking"  
  
Usagi returned his pensive look. "You better be"  
  
"Hey I was"  
  
"Sure you were" Mamoru replied and brushed a strand of his ebony black hair off his forehead. Usagi looked at him and glanced dreamily at his smooth, silky hair and for the moment forgetting what sort of pain she was suffering.  
  
Mamoru noticed Usagi's gaze and waved a hand in front of her alarmingly blank blue eyes. "Usagi, you there?"  
  
Usagi snapped out of her daze, although she was extremely ashamed to admit it, she was looking at Mamoru's silky black hair and deep blue eyes.  
  
"Well are you" She snapped, afraid to be caught admiring her worst enemy.  
  
"Well you want me to look at her chest or not" Mamoru said, his gaze siding down her face to rest on her chest.  
  
Usagi shuddered at the thought of Mamoru touching her 'there'.  
  
"I won't hurt" He persisted.  
  
Usagi raise her right hand and smacked him across his left cheek. She turned to him in disgust, " You hentai"  
  
"What" Mamoru protested as her body clammed up. She moved even further away from him, so much so that she nearly got her long blonde hair caught in the clothes hangers.  
  
Mamoru moved closer to her.  
  
Usagi squealed, stopping him in his tracks.  
  
"Don't come near me" She squeaked nervously.  
  
Mamoru looked at her, a flirtatious smile crossing his dark, appealing features. Usagi looked at him in shock, she had never realised he was this handsome; shaking her heads of all ridiculous thoughts she shook her head. "If you do, I'll punch you," She told him, uncertainly.  
  
Mamoru looked at Usagi. "Fine, fine. I'll back away if you want" His tongue slid over his lips. She was cowering in fear and he couldn't stop thinking how beautiful she looked, looking at him like that. Never mind that it was very dark and only a small torchlight were lit to guide them their eyes.  
  
"Usagi" He murmured, his eyes taking in her small, petite frame with perfect proportions. Her hand was held over the middle of her chest, protectively.  
  
His arms reached out for her and moved in closer and closer until Mamoru's hands toucher Usagi small petite shoulders. Usagi shivered at his touch she had never been touched by a guy before let alone her wort enemy.  
  
Mamoru moved closer and closer to her, his eyes engulfed in hers big blue orbs. Usagi looked at him with wide, naïve eyes, while she looked at her enemy's handsome face.  
  
They moved closer and closer to each other, Usagi's mind was now not focused on how much pain she was in but about how luscious and rich Mamoru's eyes were.  
  
They thought nothing more, as his lips touched hers.  
  
***  
  
AN: Hi everybody!! Yes another evil cliffhanger, it seems that I have been doing that a lot lately. Please review and thanks for reading this story; you don't know how much it means to me. 


	4. Reactions

His lips were so soft and smooth, as he deepened the kiss, she melted. To her it felt so good like heaven, a slice of heaven.

When realization dawned upon her that she was kissing Mamoru, her hated enemy she jumped back and creamed a shrill, little scream.

"Mamo-baka" She yelled. "Why did you kiss me?"

"Keep your voice down" Mamoru hissed. For a moment he was glad it was extremely dark in the closest so she wouldn't be able to see his eyes, at the moment Mamoru guessed that his eyes were deep, and dark with desire.

Heck, he couldn't help wanting her.

Ever since he had first saw her, he was instantly drawn to her bright big blue eyes, her creamy peach complexion and her soft rose colored, kissable lips. She was so completely irresistible to him, and while they were kissing had had felt that they were in heaven. Heck he thought he was in heaven.

"WHY?" She yelled at him.

"SHUT UP" He yelled back. "YOU LIKED IT"

"NO I didn't", she protested rather weakly.

In fact she had also enjoyed it, and had enjoyed it and awful lot. For that moment when they had kissed, the whole world had stopped, it was just like everyone had said, and the world really did go so slowly. It was her first kiss, HE had taken her first kiss and she didn't know what to think of it. Sure he was Mamoru, the guys she fought with all the time, the one that always laughed at her and the one that had always called her 'Dumpling Head' and her hair didn't even look like that, or so she thought.

Usagi hated to admit it but she had enjoyed it, and she had enjoyed it a lot. She had never known that kissing Mamoru could make her feel so free, and so alive. It felt nice. She wished the feeling could last forever.

'It's just the combination of his silky dark locks and his intense blue eyes', she thought but then sidetracked as she realized what she was thinking. She could just not suddenly change her feelings for Mamoru. That was impossible!

"Shut up, you BAKA" She yelled.

Mamoru glanced at her, curious. 'Why on earth is she pretending that she didn't enjoy that', he thought. 'When I just know that she did'.

"Odango"

"Baka"

"Odango"

"BAKA!"

"ODANGO"

The fighting went on for at least 5 minutes, and it was funny. Their fighting consisted of an angry/embarrassed Odango fighting with her enemy/latest crush/Baka. Every time Usagi would get flushed from fighting, Mamoru would lean in and tease her with his wickedly irresistible grin.

Usagi was getting nervous, she couldn't help it because after they had kissed she had felt feelings for him that she had never been felt before, it was like Pandora's Box and now that it was open she had no idea about what to expect.

Mamoru grinned, clearly in control of the situation as he always was. He couldn't resist his little Odango and by making her blush it was making him want her even more.

---

AN: Sorry for such a long wait. I will try and update all my stories really soon, thanks to everyone who reviewed- you guys rocked. This story will probably have another couple of chapters till it's finished.


End file.
